Council of Thieves (adventure path)
This adventure path is the fifth released in the Pathfinder Adventure Path series and is scheduled to debut in The Bastards of Erebus at GenCon in August 2009. Council of Thieves has the distinct honor of being the first Pathfinder Adventure Path to take full advantage of the new Pathfinder Roleplaying Game rules, and works with both the Pathfinder RPG and the standard 3.5 fantasy RPG rules set. Beginning in the former Chelaxian capital of Westcrown, adventurers are certain to face a horde of devils, legions of Hellknights and at least a handfull of thieves. Chapters ; The Bastards of Erebus by Sean K Reynolds The city of Westcrown is dying. Since being stripped of its station as the capital of Cheliax, the wealth and prestige of the city has gradually slipped away, leaving the desperate people to fend for themselves in a city beset by criminals, a corrupt nobility, and a shadowy curse. Can the PCs fight back against champions of both the law and the criminal world? ; The Sixfold Trial by Richard Pett To banish the monstrous shadows that stalk Westcrown by night, the PCs go undercover, joining the city’s chaotic theatrical community in an elaborate plot to infiltrate the estate of the decadent lord-mayor. Yet theater life turns deadly when they become players in a spectacle no actor has ever survived. Can the PCs endure their debut performance in a city where an actor’s first big hit is often his last? ; What Lies in Dust by Michael Kortes In Westcrown, darkness brings fear and death, the night haunted by the spawn of a terrible curse. Striving to free the city from its decades-old blight, the PCs must reveal a long-buried secret and a treasure locked away for ages. Their journey will set them against the scum of Westcrown’s underworld, denizens of the haunted night, and the very forces of Hell itself, all in an attempt to rekindle the memories of long-dead spirits with stories still to tell. Yet what those souls reveal might prove even deadlier than the city’s midnight curse. ; The Infernal Syndrome by Clinton Boomer & James Jacobs In the bowels of one of Westcrown’s most esteemed halls of power lies an unfathomable evil, a terror beyond all reason and sanity, shackled and broken by the magic of a lost archmage. For years this menace has laid fuming, endlessly testing the bars of its prison, gathering its hatred and planning its revenge. Now the machinations of a deadly conspiracy have weakened the chains of this nightmare’s bonds, and in their growing cracks rise the flames of the damned and the promise of Westcrown consumed in hellfire. Can the PCs infiltrate the labyrinth of a madman to put an end to an evil beyond even the heroes of legend? And what foulness would seek to ruin all of Westcrown by gambling with its very soul? ; Mother of Flies by Greg A. Vaughan Leaderless and disorganized, the city of Westcrown reels after a terrifying incursion from the infernal realm. Yet while fiends stalked the streets, a more insidious rebellion unfolded below. Now a new power rises to lay claim to all of Westcrown! Only the insight of a crazed witch might aid the PCs in curtailing this dastardly coup. But can they hope to stand against the true masters of a city poised on the brink of ruin? ; The Twice-Damned Prince by Brian Cortijo & James Jacobs Their deception revealed and their plans waylaid, two deadly and Hell-touched siblings make a desperate final play for control of Westcrown. With the city in chaos and its leaders fled, few stand to defend the beleaguered people when the plots of fiends turn upon them. At the same time, the rulers of Cheliax launch their own ruthless plot to retake control. Can the PCs return order and shatter the Council of Thieves’ age-old stranglehold on Westcrown once and for all? Or will the former capital slide fully into the grip of a terrible new deviltry? Related Publications * Cheliax, Empire of Devils * Council of Thieves Map Folio * Council of Thieves Player's Guide * Princes of Darkness Category:Adventure paths Category:2009 sourcebooks